mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Salieri Crime Family
The Salieri crime family is a Mafia family in America, operating in Lost Heaven. The majority of the members were convicted to either prison or the electric chair after the famous testimonial participating by former soldato Thomas Angelo in 1938. The crime family is the organisation that the player works for during the majority of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. History The family was formed by Don Ennio Salieri in 1921 after the death of Don Peppone. Salieri and Morello split Lost Heaven into two territories with the Morello family based in eastern Lost Heaven and with the Salieri family based in Little Italy. The Salieris run several types of businesses such as protection and smuggling. The family's main base of operations is Salieri's Bar, which is located in Little Italy. In 1930, the Morello crime family wanted to expand into Salieri's territory, which resulted in a war between the two families. The family suffered several losses between 1930 and 1935, but eventually won the mob war. Between 1936 and 1938, with no rival families or anyone else in their way, the Salieri family became the most powerful organisation in Lost Heaven. However, a bank heist was committed by Salieri soldiers Paulie and Thomas Angelo and Salieri discovered that Tommy let Michelle and consigliere Frank Colletti live. This betrayal angered Salieri and he ordered the family's caporegime Sam to kill the two and several others, as well as to hunt down former consigliere Frank in Europe and Michelle. Sam and his men succeeded in killing Paulie and ambushed Tommy at the Art Gallery in Central Island. However, Tommy killed Sam and several Salieri soldiers. He later testified against the Salieri family. The family's operations were brought down by the police and 80 soldiers were sentenced to either death row or the chair and Salieri was sentenced to life in prison. After Don Salieri's incarceration, the family presumably rebuilt itself to its former glory. At the same time, they were trying to hunt down Tommy Angelo for breaking the family. At some point, they made friends with the families of Empire Bay. In 1951, after finding out Tommy was in Empire Bay, they asked the Falcone crime family to take care of the job by assassinating Tommy. Eddie Scarpa ordered soldati Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to take care of it. They later shot him on his front lawn. Members Don *Ennio Salieri (life imprisonment) Consigliere *Frank Colletti (deceased) Caporegime *Sam (deceased) Soldato *Thomas Angelo (deceased) *Paulie (deceased) *Carlo (deceased) *Marco Associate *Lucas Bertone (Mechanic/Car Dealer) *Vincenzo (Arms Dealer) *Ralph (Mechanic/Car Dealer) *Little Tony (Informant) *Big Biff (Informant) *Luigi (Bartender) *Salvatore (Safe Cracker) *The Doctor (Medic) *Yellow Pete (Arms Dealer) *Idiot Joe (Informant) Enforcer *Big Stan(deceased) Trivia *Punch or shoot any of the Salieri family or crew members (like Luigi or Vincenzo) when you're in the bar. They'll quickly take their guns (if they have) and everyone will punch or shoot you. Vincenzo usually shoots you with Sawed-off Shotgun, and in certain missions, Luigi shoots you with a Pump-action Shotgun and cause an instant death. *According to Tommy, they made 25 million dollars a year, in modern money that's about 375 million dollars. Gallery Roll your mouse over the pictures for information or "Click" on them to go to the article Image:Saliery Family Tree.gif|600px|left rect 222 71 326 193 Ennio Salieri rect 17 225 89 314 Thomas Angelo rect 447 99 520 186 Frank Colletti rect 108 226 179 313 Paulie rect 197 225 270 313 Sam rect 323 249 375 311 Ralph rect 397 249 450 311 Vincenzo rect 471 249 524 311 Luigi desc bottom-left Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Salieri Crime Family Category:Featured Articles